plein d'espoir
by angy1304
Summary: Ces une fic House. Huddy bien sur. Une jeune fille blesser et a la rue lisez et vous connaitrez son histoire. Bonne lecture.


Coucou tous le monde j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire. Les personnages ne ma par tienne pas.

bonne lecture a vous tous

* * *

Un matin d'hiver Wilson ce trouvait sur le parking de P-P. Il marchait tranquillement quand il se heurtaa quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
Une jeune fille d'environ 13 ou 14 ans se trouvait là, par terre recroqueviller auprès d'une voiture.  
- Et bas alors qu'es ce que tu fait là?  
- Laisser moi j'ai rien fait de mal je vous le promet. (la jeune fille se protégea avec son bras)  
- hé calme toi je vais rien te faire, comment t'appel tu?  
- Angy maintenant laisser moi.  
Angy ayant voulu se pousser pour laisser passer l'oncologue ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur.  
Wilson vit quel saignait d'un de ces bras.  
- Vient avec moi je vais te soigner.  
- Non, j'ai pas besoin de vous, laisser moi!  
- Tu sais si ces un problème d'argent les consultations son gratuite alors tu peut rentrer et je dirai a un de mais collègue de s'occuper de toi.  
L'oncologue aida la jeune fille à se lever et l'emmena dans la salle d'attente des consultation. Wilson alla trouver House pour lui demander de s'occuper de cette jeune fille. House ne voulait pas mais il a fini par accepter pour faire plaisir a son amis.  
House dans la salle de consultation n°4 avec la jeune fille sous l'air hébété de l'infirmière.  
De son coté Cuddy doyenne de faculté et directrice de cet hôpital demanda à l'infirmière si le Dr House faisait bien ces consultation.  
- oui, madame le Dr House est rentrée en salle n°4 en compagnie d'une jeune fille.  
- En salle n°4 je vais aller le voir merci beaucoup Brenda.  
Le Dr Cuddy alla vers la salle de n°4.  
Salle n°4 :  
Comment t'appel tu?  
Angy pourquoi?  
Bah pour ton dossier médical, peut tu me donner ton nom de famille et ton adresse stp?  
J'ai pas de nom de famille et je vie ici et là un peut partout a la foi.  
Tu veut dire que tu est SDF?  
Ba oui.  
Quel âge as-tu?  
J'ai 13 ans.  
Ok et ben alors fait moi voir ton bras que je te soigne.  
Le Dr Cuddy entra dans la salle.  
Excuser moi vous faite vos consultation? Passer moi le dossier de cette jeune demoiselle svp.  
House s'exécuta.  
Mais je vois que son dossier n'est pas remplis a part son prénom qui est très joli d'ailleurs je ne voit pas son nom de famille ni son adresse.  
Vous trouver aussi qu'elle à un jolie prénom, c'est pour sa que j'ai pris la penne de le noté le reste et ben je m'en souvient plus à oui ces vrai la pauvre est une SDF.  
House ayant fini de soigner la jeune fille se retourna entièrement vers Cuddy et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Sa vous pose un problème qu'elle n'ai pas d'adresse.  
Non mais il faut prévenir les service sociaux  
La jeune écoutant la conversation se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie et remercia le docteur et partie.  
A la poursuite de la jeune fille :  
Non attend stp je ne peut pas te laisser partir  
Et ben je vous demande pas votre avis  
La jeune fille parti en courant vers la sorti de l'hôpital  
Vous êtes contente vous l'avers fait partir maintenant je doit courir après  
House sorti de la salle énerver  
Arriver dehors il aperçu la jeune fille se diriger vers le parc.  
Il la suit et la il la trouve en compagnie d'une petite fille d'environs deux ans.  
Angy se retourne et vie House derrière elle, elle pris la petite dans ces bras et essaya de partir mais d'un seul coût elle se retrouve a terre dans les vape.  
House s'approche doucement des deux filles et sors son bipper et bip Cuddy.  
Cuddy arrive dans le parc.  
Elle est dans les vapes vous pouvez la porter?  
Oui je pense que je peut mais qui est cette petite?  
Je sais pas mais je la prend avec moi.  
House avec la petite dans les bras ce dirigea vers son bureau et Cuddy avec la plus grande la déposa dans un lit du service de diagnostic du Dr House.  
Dans le bureau de House :  
Comment t'appel tu?  
Inna  
Et tu a quel âge Inna?  
J'ai 3 ans ( la petite fille montra le chiffre avec ces doit en même temps)  
Et qui c'est pour toi cette fille avec qui tu étais?  
C'est ma grande sœur  
Où sont tes parents?  
Ma maman elle est au ciel elle avait un cancer. Et mon papa bah je sait pas je l'ai jamais vu.  
Bon d'accord et es ce que tu a mal quelque part?  
Non. Mais j'ai faim. Et elle est où ma sœur?  
Cuddy entra dans le bureau du diagnosticien  
Ta sœur dort dans une chambre  
Je vais t'emmener la voir après qu'on soient passer a la cafète pour manger ,vous venez avec nous Cuddy?  
Oui, je veut bien.  
Ils allaient vers la cafète.  
La petite mangeai avec un grand appétit  
Alors comment s'appel t'elle?  
Elle s'appel Inna elle à trois s'ans et vie dans la rue avec sa grande sœur depuis la mort de leur mère, elle ne connaît pas son père.  
Mon frère aussi il est mort dit la petite fille.  
House se retourna vers la petite fille  
Quelle âge il avait ton frère?  
7 ans il était avec nous avant dehors mais Angy elle ma dit qu'il reviendrai plus qu'il étais partie avec maman maintenant. (la petite se mis a pleuré )  
Bon tu veut aller voir ta sœur?  
Oui  
Cuddy les yeux remplis de l'armes suivait House qu'il lui s'emblais très différent de d'habitude , il n'étais pas méchant, ni méprisant et il n'utilisait aucun sarcasme non aujourd'hui avec cette petite il était tous simplement gentil?  
Dans la chambre :  
Angy se réveilla .  
Sa va Inna?  
Oui  
Angy essaya de se lever.

* * *

N'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review si vous voulez la suite :)


End file.
